This investigation included three related studies: (1) The effects of 2 types of contact (skin-to-skin or cradling) and 2 durations of contact (15 or 60 min.) between a mother and her newborn infant in the first post-partum hour on the mother's attachment to her infant, mother and infant behaviors during observed interactions, and the infant's behavioral development; (2) the effects of 2 durations of contact (5 or 60 min.) between a father and his infant born by cesarean section in the first 1 1/2 hours post-partum on the father's attachment to his infant, interaction of the father and infant, mother's interaction with the infant, and the infant's behavioral development; and (3) the effects of a program of intense interaction between a nursing student and an infant on the student's attachment to the infant and the infant's behavioral development. Preliminary analyses of study 1 have found differences in both mother and infant behaviors as a result of the duration and type of contact in the first hour after birth.